


The History Textbooks (Will Write About Our Love)

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, American History, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, College, Desk, Desk Sex, Dream Sex, Dreams, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Fucking, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Natasha Is a Good Bro, New York Giants, Nude Photos, Office Sex, Pictures, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Times, Smut, Somewhat, Student Bucky Barnes, Teacher Steve, Teacher Steve Rogers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Texting, Top Bucky Barnes, Underwear, University, War Veteran Steve Rogers, We're gonna learn some American History in this one, Wet Dream, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, impressionist, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: Bucky was a smart guy, he got into SHIELD College after all, and scholarship nonetheless.In his second year there he decided to take an American History class as part of the breadth requirement. He should know American history, after all he is American. He was expecting the cut and dry method of history, so dry that it could probably preserve meat for the winter. But, he wasn’t expecting a blonde with a contagious laugh, the habit of rambling about things he is passionate about, and that looked so amazing in blue button ups. His name is Steve Rogers, new professor of American history and Bucky is so fucked.





	The History Textbooks (Will Write About Our Love)

**Author's Note:**

> There is actually discussions of American history, maybe you'll learn something! I've been studying American History for about two years now into my four year program, the book that Steve mentions in the fic by Eric Foner is real and was my textbook last year. It's a good read and it helped me organize what Steve talked about when he taught, most of the facts are from this book or online. The online stuff is mostly about the art history side of the class when Steve goes off on a tangent. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and as always comments are appreciate and check me out on Tumblr!

.

Bucky was a smart guy, after all he did get into SHIELD College on a scholarship, and for mechanical engineering nonetheless. That’s no small feat even for a smart guy like Bucky. 

 

It was his second year, it was a warm September when he stepped into the small classroom in the back of one of the Humanities Wing of the school.

 

He had to take a course outside of his degree, what they call a ‘breadth requirement’, it forces students to go out and ‘try new things’ as an overly excited grad student put it during orientation. Bucky put off on it until Sam told him that if he did all of those requirements in his last year, it would probably sink his GPA.  

 

So he took his luck with an American history course that focused on eighteen seventy-seven to present day, he knew enough about America, he is American after all. He was expecting for it to be dry, dated, important figures and events. 

 

But, he wasn’t expecting this.

 

He walked into class to find a blonde man at the front, wearing thick rimmed glasses and a navy blue button up shirt. His hair looked tousled like he had been running his hand through it just moments prior. 

 

He was writing on the large chalkboard, a long line of white chalk cut horizontally through the board with dates being listed in blue chalk and the important events written in pink. Overtop of it was various drawings. From the far right was muskets, the hat of a union soldier and chains being broken. This trend of iconography through the most important events including a sign that read, “I Am A Man” during the Civil Rights Era to the ribbon associated with the AIDS epidemic of the eighties (done in pink chalk as that looked like all that was available), and then at the far end, a drawing of the American flag with the question, “Where do we go from here?”.

 

 “Wow.” 

 

The man looked up, “Hi, I’m Steve Rogers. I’m your professor for the semester.” His gaze wandered to the clock close by, “You’re a bit early, but you can take a seat.”

 

 “Did you draw this?” Bucky asked as he took another step inside.

 

Steve wiped his brow with the palm of his head, leaving behind some chalk residue, “It’s no big deal.”

 

 “It looks like a big deal.” He looked back at Steve, “Oh you have a little something.” He gestured to his forehead.

 

 “Oh shit.” Steve wiped his forehead with his clean hand, “Thanks Mr?”

 

 “Barnes, James Barnes. You can call me Bucky, everyone does.” 

 

 “Alright there Bucky, take any seat you like, your classmates should be showing up soon.” He smiled, it made Buck's face suddenly feel warm.

 

This was going to be fun.

 

A few girls walked in and said hi to Bucky, their flirty skirts and seductive eyes didn’t stray the young man from looking at Steve with his own glances. He gave them a slight wave and a “hey” that resembled more a sigh than anything.

 

The class started soon after and Steve went through the syllabus.

 

 “Alright, there will not be a midterm.” There was a collective sigh in the class, “But three times this semester I will do a notebook check which will count for your participation marks, and two quizzes that’ll make up part of the mark that would have gone to a mid term plus two papers.” Then there was a groan.

 

 “I know, I know, but it'll be spread out. I won’t be that professor who pushes everything till the last minute. My office hours and listed on the syllabus and you can always send me an email. That includes sending me rough drafts of you papers.” He wrote his email on the board ‘steve.g.rogers@mail.shieldcollege.com’, “I’ll try to get back to you within twenty four hours.” 

 

Bucky quickly wrote it down despite it being on the sheet in front of him. He couldn’t wrap his head around how this professor made him feel. He wasn’t like the cranky, bitter, old professors that are only here because of tenure, he was excited with a smallest tint of nervousness. 

 

He didn’t know how confident Steve could have gotten until he opened his mouth to recap the Civil war. It was if what he was teaching was in his veins instead of blood, able to pull up maps, artistic renditions and charts. Everything was so organized because he knew this content so well, and he looked amazing doing it. The ripple of muscles under that blue button up, how his eyes were framed by those glasses and his smile that shined through while he spoke. 

 

Before Bucky could blink the two hours were over, and Steve said, “Alright, please remember to pick up Eric Foner’s book. It’s one of the best contemporary history textbooks out there and it’s on seventy dollars so it’s a steal.” The blonde gave a small laugh, he looked a bit more nervous now, as if he used all his confidence in his two hours lecture. 

 

Everyone piled out, but Bucky took his time packing away his belongings, he maintained eye contact with Steve.

 

 “Mr. Barnes, what can I help you with?” 

 

Bucky shrugged, “Nope, just getting my things, you know you can call me Bucky.”

 

Steve looked away for a moment to turn off the computer, “You’ve been staring at me since class ended, do you have a question about the syllabus?”

 

 “Just curious.”

 

 “About what?”

 

 “About you, you spent most of the lesson going on about how art was depicted in the Civil War, isn’t the first class supposed to be an introduction, that’s why my friend, Sam isn’t here.”

 

Steve shook his head, “The best way to enjoy history is to just jump right in. It’s like looking at a painting, there is no preface for it, any language to describe it is an after thought. That’s why I’m here almost every day, to allow students to have those afterthoughts with me.” He looked up, “Also, tell your friend Sam that he should be coming to every class.”

 

 “Don’t worry, I won’t tell him anything on the syllabus, tell him to find it on his own.” Bucky packed away the rest of his belongings and laughed, “Do we have to call you Steve? Isn’t that a little informal?” 

 

Steve chuckled, “Well, I don’t have a Doctorate and Mr. Rogers makes me sound much older than I am, as you can see I don’t wear sweater vests and asked you to be my neighbour.” 

 

The laugh warmed Bucky, “I guess that makes sense.” He took one last look at Steve’s form, how the first few buttons of the man’s shirt was undone, exposing just the tiniest bit of muscle. 

 

He walked out of class, closed the door behind him. He wanted Steve Rogers. 

 

_ Shit. _

 

-

 

He ended up not giving Sam the syllabus, keeping to his promise. He chose to wear a tighter shirt to class the following week.When the two walked in the following week, Sam muttered, “I can see why you keep talking him up like he is some sort of god.” Which earned him a jab in the side from Bucky and forced to sit in the front with his friend. 

 

Steve gave Bucky a once over look, his cheeks stung a little red before he began the class,  “Alright, class. Last week was just a warm up. If you want to focus on the Civil War, please next semester take the class with professor Stark, I know, the man is in the sciences, but he can tell you all about the Civil War and everything that lead up to it. He likes to give different perspectives and playing devil’s advocate, but it’s a good learning experience. There’s debates and group projects, everything. However if you do take part in the debate, people have fought in the parking lot over it.” Steve finished writing on the board the course code.

 

Steve turned around, “Last week we discussed the beginnings of reconstruction and looked at Eric Foner’s book which I hope you had the chance to pick up. We will be discussing America’s Gilded Age. Now can anyone tell me where this term comes from?”

 

Bucky shot up his hand, “Mark Twain’s work.”

 

Steve nodded his head before he took down the screen and started up the computer to project the lecture slides, “Yes, it came from Mark Twain, I am going to assume you know who he is.” The first slide of the power point is the infamous portrait of him.

 

Steve continued, “But today we will be focusing more on what the gilded Age really meant in terms of American society rather than through the lens of a man who really loved cats.” The class gave a small laugh, “I don’t dislike Twain, but if you want to talk about him more there are enough English classes to give you that.” 

 

Sam poked Buck's arm, “Hey man, should we be taking notes?”

 

Bucky nodded his head, “He does notebook checks.”

 

Sam gave him a confused look, “We are adults.”

 

“Does it look like anyone in this twelve person class is really going to be participating in a ten a.m. lecture?”

 

 “Shit.” Sam grumbled before taking out his notebook and a pen from the bottom of his bag. 

 

 “This age last from the last eighteen seventies to around nineteen hundred and is often characterized by its corruption and the growth of capitalist greed, as we see in this depiction.” He clicked to the next slide with a satirical comic highlight the greed of factory owners by depicted tired workers carrying their bosses onto the shore.

 

 “However in the more quote unquote ‘art world’ it was overlapping with the impressionist movement, both started around the same time. We get artists like  James Abbott McNeill Whistler and his painting ‘The Yellow Room’. Art does hold an important role in American society, that without it we would not have the basis of the traditional sense of culture. Impressionism was and still is the same across all borders, it was a bold approach to capture the emotion of a scene.  It was characterized by relatively small, thin, yet visible brush strokes, open composition, emphasis on accurate depiction of light in its changing qualities. It was often accentuating the effects of the passage of time. It focused on ordinary subject matter, inclusion of movement as a crucial element of human perception and experience, and unusual visual angles .” He took a moment to scan the class, before he rolled up his sleeves. He gave a small cough, “Sorry. Anyway back on topic. I won’t be testing you on the role of art in american history, but I find it helpful to view it through a visual lens and how what we perceive as American culture is actually a mix bag of many different cultures, art, ways of life, and so on. And that’s  good thing.”

 

Bucky kept staring at him with complete fascination. He watched the blonde wield the same power as he began to describe how the impressionist movement affected American culture and rounded back to the historical significance of the gilded age.

 

He was broken from his thoughts when Sam leaned over and whispered, “Do you think he’s off topic.”

 

Bucky shrugged, “Don’t know, he’s the professional here.” 

 

After class, Sam asked a few questions about what happened last week, using the “I wasn’t feeling too well” excuse while Bucky stood close by. 

 

When Sam finished, he watched Bucky talk with Steve. 

 

 “I found that really interesting, how the laws targeted immigrants from very specific countries. I also really liked how you used those illustrations to really highlight those issues and the feelings at the time. ” Bucky got a little closer, “I guess public school is really good at hiding that.” 

 

 “Well, I guess that’s my job then. I- um- well I find it important to document the impact of immigrants, my mother was one and I find it helpful for students to have a connection to the stories and facts they are reading. I tend to look at an immigrant narrative and think of my mother, how given the right opportunity she was able to thrive.”

 

“Where was your mom from?”

 

 “Ireland.”

 

 “So I guess you can hold your liquor then.” Bucky winked.  

 

Sam knew Buck's tactics like the back of his hand, he knew how he’d go in and sweet talk, but this wasn’t some guy at the bar, it was their  _ professor _ . 

 

 “Bucky, we have to meet up with Nat, remember we have to be guinea pigs for her psychology assignment.” 

 

 “See you later,  _ sir _ .” Bucky gave Steve a smile before he was practically dragged out of the room by his annoyed friend. 

 

Once outside the class, Bucky made a noise that could be compared to a disappointed dog, “Oh come on, Sam.”

 

 “No, bad Bucky, bad. No flirting with the professor.”

 

 “Can I a little bit?”

 

 “No, Bucky, this is a professor, a man who went to school to teach.” 

 

Bucky stopped him right there, “He was in the army and got this job soon after being discharged.”

 

Sam gave him a concerned look, “How do you know this? How much trouble did you get into last week?”   
  


Bucky shrugged as they went down the stairs to the main quad, “Nat knows a guy, who knows a guy, who once knew a guy.” 

 

That was code for Natasha got into the system files again. Sam wondered how much Bucky paid Natasha to do that, or what he offered in return, probably some of that nice vodka that they sell in that fancy store off campus.

 

They found her sitting with her textbook by the steps that lead from the main quad to the science wing.

 

 “Hey Nat!” Sam called which caused her to look up.

 

 “Hey!” She called back before she shut her book and stood up. 

 

They met in the middle of the quad and Bucky handed her the bottle of the nice vodka from that fancy store off campus. Sam was right in his assumption and was proud of that.

 

 “You’re taking bribes now?” 

 

 “When wasn’t I taking bribes?” Natasha responded as she put the bottle in her knapsack, “Now come on you two, I have to ask you a bunch of questions about stress during the early months of the semester.” 

 

After they ran through the questions they all got beers at the bar down the road, called “Fossil”. It was a bit grimey around the corners especially around the windows, not the kind of place someone would take a date, but it was cheap and usually had pints on the cheap.

 

 “So about this Steve Rogers guy.” Natasha stated.

 

Sam rolled his eyes, “He’s like a love sick puppy.”

 

 “I’m trying to play it cool.” Bucky argued as he playfully punched his friend in the arm.

 

 “So try to make a move, he can’t fail you if you hit on him. Plus, it’s a little cute.” Natasha suggested a smile played at his lips. 

 

 “Nat, stop encouraging him.”

 

 “Sam, come on, let the guy dream. Who knows maybe you’ll be the number one bachelor on campus if he gets Mr. Hot For Teacher.”

 

Bucky hid his face, “Don’t call him that.”

 

 “How about Mr. America?” Nat suggested, “Anyway, Sam you’ll be the most eligible bachelor on campus, that title should bring some people willing to throw bird seed in the park with you.”

 

Sam pointed out, “We all know I got my sights on one person, so it isn’t that most of the female and a large percent of the male population wants him that is the problem.”

 

Bucky and Nat said in unison, “T’Challa.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Thank for telling everyone in the bar about it.” He gestured over his shoulder to the about four people in the bar, “It’s just, why can’t you go for the people who want you?”

 

Bucky shrugged his shoulders, “He’s fascinating, I want to know everything. I want to know him and I want him to know me. I like spending time with him and I want to know how far down that blush goes.”

 

 “So, you wanna get him naked and show him a good time?” Natasha asked. 

 

 “No there would be cuddling afterwards.”

 

Natasha nudged him in the side, “You’re getting soft.”

 

 “Shut up.” Bucky drank his beer and tried to come up with a plan to make a move. 

-

 

Bucky made his first move the week after, after he convinced Sam to let him flirt with Steve and ask questions after class. 

 

In exchange Bucky would help Sam gain the courage to talk to T’Challa. Sam couldn’t get a good understanding of him hence it made him nervous, but not nervous enough to ask for Natasha’s hacking assistance,  _ unlike some people _ . 

 

After class, Sam shot Bucky a look as he left the classroom. He wasn’t entirely happy, but this was the happiest Bucky had looked in a long time. He just didn’t want his best friend to get in trouble, but he had to remind himself that he doesn’t have to take the wheel. If Bucky wanted to fuck Steve that badly, that’s his choice. 

 

 “I assume you have more questions, Bucky.” Steve said as he packed his belongings away. He made quick eye contact with Bucky before he turned off his laptop. 

 

 “Well, just a few. I know that the next class has to get in here, so let me walk you to your office.” Bucky grinned as he picked up his bag. He must have sounded like a high schooler asking a girl to walk her to her locker, but he couldn’t help it. 

 

 “Yeah sure.” Steve pushed up his glasses and put his bag over his shoulder, “So what questions do you have?”

 

They both exited the classroom and Bucky began to ask, “Well why exactly was the city such a central element in progressive America? Also how did labour and women’s movements challenge the nineteenth century meanings of American freedom?”

 

 “Getting ready for the first paper.” Steve chuckled, “Well.” He began to give an explanation, citing the textbook as a good source to narrow down the idea.

 

Bucky watched his talk, the way his mouth moved. How he smiled when he cracked a small joke or referenced an art movement during this time period. He watched how his cheeks got warm and moved his glasses back up his face every once in awhile.

 

He was so enamoured that he didn’t even notice the girls that walked the opposite direction greeting him, he only noticed because Steve gave them a small wave, but Bucky didn’t mind with them.

 

He nodded along to what Steve had to say and piped in when he could, he did do all the readings after all. He enjoyed hearing what his professor had to say, he looked so happy and in turn that made Bucky happy. It was a warmth that blossomed in his chest and melted through his veins like syrup. 

 

When they got to his office, Steve looked at his watch and his eyes went wide, “Oh shit.”

 

 “What’s wrong?”

 

 “I’d let you stay, but I have to go to a meeting. I realize that emails won’t cut it, here’s my cell number.” Steve quickly got out a shred of paper and a pen from his pocket. He quickly wrote down my phone number, “If you have any questions or concerns or if you’re having issues in general let me know. You’re a good guy, Bucky and college can be hard for everyone.” He gave Bucky a smile 

 

Bucky dubbed the ‘All American Smile’, it was pure, innocent and made him want to salute it. The other man nodded his head, “Yeah, sure, of course. Holy shit, thank you.” He grabbed the piece of paper from Steve. 

 

 “Have a good rest of your week, I hope to see the outline of your paper. Remember to tell Wilson that the first notebook check is coming up at the end of the month.” Then walked away from Bucky to the faculty wing of the building. 

 

Buck couldn’t help but have a little pep in his step. He raced back to meet up with Sam at the library to show him what got from Steve, a ten digit phone number that allowed him to talk to Steve  _ anytime _ . It couldn’t get better than this. 

 

He of course texted Steve that night.

 

To Steve: [7:05 pm]   
_ Hey, it’s me, Bucky. I was wondering how you were doing _

 

He got a response almost instantly.

To Bucky: [7:05 pm]

_ Enjoying the last little bit of time I have before assignments get handed in _

To Bucky: [7:06 pm]

_ The football game on television, The New York Giants are playing. _

 

Bucky smiled to himself as he turned on the radio in his dorm to find the sports channel, he wasn’t able to have a television as the room was too cramped, but he made do with the small battery powered radio that he bought at a garage sale before moving in.

To Steve: [7:07 pm]

_ Fox Sports right? _

 

To Bucky: [7:08 pm]

_ Why, are you watching? _

 

To Steve: [7:08 pm]

_ Yeah, New England just got a touchdown. _

 

To Bucky: [7:08 pm]

_ Don’t remind me :( _

 

Bucky laughed as he put the radio closer to him and took out his textbooks from under the bed. They continued to text one another throughout the game, most of the time not even talking about the game unless the Giants got a touchdown, while Bucky sat on his bed with his textbooks scattered across it as he began to do his assignments for his other classes. Once he got through his work and the game ended, he was going to call Sam about this.

 

They continued to talk long after the game ended, small casual things about home, interests, the sci-fi novel that Bucky was attempting to get through but had to stop due to school work.

 

To Bucky: [1:04 am]

_ Goodnight, good luck on your project for that engineering class, I hope the work for my class isn’t interfering with your other assignments, and I don’t mean those old garage sale pulp books, haha. _

 

To Steve: [1:04 am]

_ Don’t worry, I’m a student, I could bullshit my way out of a paper bag. _

 

To Bucky [1:04 am]

_ That’s not very assuring, I am an educator, specifically your educator, remember? _

 

To Steve [1:04 am]

_ Don’t worry, I never bullshit your class. You make it too interesting to bullshit :) _

 

On the other end of the line, in a small apartment close to campus. Steve lied in bed with the small television blaring in front of the bed, turned to his side and faced his phone while his golden retriever, Scamp, get comfortable on the other side. 

 

Steve blushed at the recent text, the compliment that was propped up as a joke made his face feel warm and his heart stagger in pace, a small uptick for a moment.

 

He thought about the last text when he put his phone down and turned to face the other direction, “Hey Scamp.” 

 

The dog’s ears perked up at the mention of his name.

 

 “That student, Bucky, he wouldn’t have a crush on me, would he?”

 

Scamp made a noise and curled up onto the bed. Steve rolled over his back and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. He felt a twitch under his skin, in his fingers to reach for his phone again and send one last text, to be the last text Bucky read before bed.

 

Did he want Bucky to have feelings for him? Was he really that gone for the student with the long hair and the stunning grey eyes. The realization began to bubble up in his chest, that Bucky wasn’t being nice, he wanted Steve. But Steve was questioning if he wanted to be with the other man and if so, how badly?

 

Steve reached down and petted along Scamp’s fur before he laid back down and fell asleep. 

 

-

 

Bucky felt so close to Steve's body, his arms were loosely around Steve’s waist as he kissed up along his back. The kisses were soft, wet marks across the other man’s pale shoulders and the muscular expanse of his back. 

 

It made Steve shiver and his cock jolt to full mass. Steve sighed dreamily, “Bucky.”

 

 “Yeah, that’s me. Don’t wear it out.” There was another kiss placed on the junction between his shoulder and neck, a sweet spot that always made the blonde squirm.

 

The mess of hands along his skin made Steve’s head feel full of a hazy lust, how they felt sliding up his chest, down his back, along the junction of his thighs, even as it brushed up against more sensitive areas, the places that gave him goosebumps. 

 

 “You ready?” Steve questioned as he looked over his shoulder.

 

 “I don’t know, are you ready?” Bucky smiled, that charming smile that made Steve want to groan but also kiss him silly. 

 

He got a good look at Bucky and saw the toned muscle that poorly hid under those tight shirts he wore to every class, how he’d bend over and pick things up once in awhile that drove Steve up the wall out of pure want and need for the other man.

 “I’ve been ready for this for a while now.” The words tumbled out of Steve’s mouth as he buried his face deeper into his pillow. The soft cotton of the case felt good against his hot skin.

 

Bucky knew how to push his buttons. Wind him up like a toy and send him off, with those cute smiles and informed questions. He knew that he was just taking this course for a requirement, but he cared so much and even asked questions about the rambles Steve went on about art movements and their importance. Even to smaller points like brushstrokes and angles. He was so damn charming that the feeling of his hands along Steve’s skin sent his brain into overdrive as it clouded with lust. Like a fan trying to get rid of fog from a fog machine only to fail and become consumed by it.

 

 “That’s good to hear.”, Bucky slowly slid into Steve and kept a steady hand on the bottom of Steve’s back. He gave it a soft pat as he fully inserted himself into the blonde.

 

Steve’s hole clenched around Bucky’s cock, it felt like heaven with every nerve ending coming alive, his whole body buzzed with want. 

 

 “I think I love you.” Bucky’s voice was close to Steve’s ear. Hot breath against hotter skin, the blonde was so flushed by their intimacy. 

 

Bucky’s hand trailed down and brushed along his cock before he took a full grasp of it. 

 

 “You’re beautiful. I’m love with you.”

 

 “I think I love you too.” Steve whispered.

 

Steve quickly woke up, the t-shirt he wore stuck to his body along with the blonde hair to his forehead. He felt painfully hard and it didn’t go away as he laid back down. He groaned and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. Everything felt so real and so good.

 

Fuck, he really was gone for James “Bucky” Barnes.

-

 

After class two weeks later, Bucky walked with Steve to his office again. Steve was reluctant at first, but realized that Bucky had some interesting questions and preferred to have the discussion in his own office where he wasn’t interrupting another class getting in.    
  
Steve thanked him for carrying his bag and took it from the other man. He took a look at how Buck's shirt fit across his chest, how nicely the fabric pulled across it. 

 

 “Hey, I was wondering if I could stick around. It’s been hard to find quiet places to work and I want to get started on this assignment.”

 

Steve unlocked the door to his office and said, “Fine by me, but you can’t look at the upcoming quiz, got it?” He attempted to give Bucky a stern look.

 

 “Don’t worry, I won’t cheat.” Bucky flashed him a blinding smile before he followed Steve into the office.

 

Inside the office was rather spacious, with books that lined the bookshelf and canvases that rested against the wall. 

 

 “You’ve got some nice art there.”

 

Steve smiled, as he gave a quick look at Buck's ass before trailing up to the other man’s back, “I painted them myself, I haven’t had the time to hang them up yet. The first two are from my apartment window and the other two are from the park. I used to paint a lot more, but I’m just content with sketching now.”

 

 “I’d love to see more of your work one day.” Bucky smiled as he put the canvases back in their proper place.

 

Steve blushed and put his bags by the door then closed the door behind him. He took out his folder labeled “Quiz #1” and placed it on the desk along with his laptop. He yawned before sitting down.

 

 “So what are you studying anyway?”   
  


 “Engineering.” Bucky shrugged.

 

 “And you’re taking a history class?” Steve looked away from his laptop to the student sitting in the chair across from him.

 

 “I like you, you’re a really good professor.” 

 

Steve looked down as he felt a blush forming on his face, “Oh, thank you.” He had to be professional about this.

 

After a half an hour passed of small chit-chat before there was a knock on the door, Steve got up and answered it. On the other side was Dr. Bruce Banner from the chemistry department. 

 

 “Oh, hey Bruce.” Steve smiled as he exited the office.

 

Bucky looked away from his textbook to overhear their conversation, the door was open so it wasn’t private.

 

 “How is your first few weeks going?”

 

 “Better than expected, I didn’t realize the classes were so small, printed out a hundred outlines before I even for my class list.” He chuckled.

 

 “Well, if you don’t change anything you’ll eventually use all of them.” Bruce responded with a chuckle of his own, “Am I keeping you from anything?”

 

 “I have a student in my office, I was thinking of maybe trying to see if I could get some lunch.”

 

Bucky leaned a little closer.

 

 “I forgot it at home and I don’t want to take the time away from him, he’s a good student and I don’t want to deprive him of that.”

 

Bruce made a soft noise, “I can’t advise that considering-”

 

Steve shrugged, “Teaching is more important, these kids paid good money.”

 

 “Kids? You’re not that much older than some of them.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean, why is tuition so expensive.”

 

 “Not all of us got our education thanks to the military and grants.” Bruce responded, “Just take care of yourself Steve, I don’t want to find you in the clinic because you passed out.” He looked over Steve’s shoulder to Bucky, who quickly looked back down to his book, “Well, I’ll leave it to you, remember Steve, you might be strong, but some of those illnesses are still there.” 

 

Steve returned and closed the door behind him, he sat back down at his desk and continued to go through the quiz questions.

 

Bucky needed to do something about that, he can’t let Steve starve like that! He felt this urge deep in his gut to provide for Steve, take care of him. 

 

 “Hey, Steve.” Bucky started.

 

Steve looked up, “Yeah.” 

 

 “Is it cool if I grab some lunch real quick?” 

 

Steve nodded his head, “Go right ahead.” He gave Bucky a smile that made the other man’s heart leap. 

 

When Bucky left, Steve covered his head with his hands. He had to be professional, he had an inkling that Bucky was hitting on him. 

 

He knew the reputation that Bucky had, many people wanted him. They thought he was handsome, smart and a little mysterious, and Steve couldn’t disagree with that. Despite been nervous about having Bucky around, he actually enjoyed it. He was a straight A student that asked the right questions.

 

He realized that the sharp smiles, nice gestures and complimentary words were getting to Steve’s head, but the thing is that Steve didn’t mind, at least the emotional, irrational side of him didn’t. 

 

Buck soon returned with not one burrito, but two in hand along with a drink and a small salad. 

 

Steve looked at the food back to Bucky, “You sure do eat a lot, well I guess you must work out like what, eight times a day.” He chuckled. He swallowed hard for a moment when he got a good look at the curl of Bucky’s arm as he carried the food.

 

 “Oh, this isn’t all for me. I got something for you, I didn’t know what you’d like so I stayed away from the spicy stuff.” He placed one of the burritos on the desk along with the bottle drink, “I overheard what you said to Doctor Banner about you forgetting lunch.”

 

Steve smiled and gave a nod of his head, “Thank you, I may have changed a lot since my time in the army, but I’m still in a few ways sick, so I appreciate this.”

 

Bucy acted surprised, “You were in the army?”

 

 “I got discharged and ended up finishing my masters in history, Doctor Banner is the reason why I got the job, thought I’d make a good change for the faculty, considering I think most of the other history professors saw the German invasion of France.” He chuckled as he unwrapped the tin foil from the burrito. 

 

Bucky chuckled along with him before he took a huge bite into the burrito, he kept an eye on Steve. 

 

 “Have you begun studying for you quiz yet, and made sure your notes are in order. They’re both next week.” 

 

 “Don’t worry, I’ve already started, it’s covering everything before world war one right?”

 

 “Yeah, we will be spending a few weeks on those two wars. Those were my specialties in school.” Steve looked away, slightly flustered.

 

 “You know you sound really confident when you talk about.

 

 “It’s like I forget how nervous I am, it’s like when blowing up a balloon, but eventually I deflate and I enjoy just having one on one conversations with students.” He shrugged before he bit into the burrito.

 

 “Well, you’re doing a good job. Best class I have this semester.”

 

 “Thank you, Bucky.”  Steve blushed and it really made Bucky want to know how far that blush went down. 

 

When they finished lunch, Bucky said he had to get ready to go to work. 

 

 “Thank you visiting me, Bucky. I hope to hear from you soon.” Steve held up his phone, “I don’t think anyone has ever texted you as much as you have.”

 

Bucky broke out into a grin, “Well, I hope to continue my record.” Then walked away.

 

Steve closed his office door behind him, he think he might just be gone for Bucky.

 

-

 

Bucky found Natasha in the library without Sam. 

 

 “Where’s Sam?”

 

She looked up from her textbook, “Finally got the courage to talk to T’Challa after class, two of them are grabbing lunch.”

 

Bucky sat down beside Natasha, “I think I should ask Steve out.”

 

 “You know Sam said that exact same thing to me, I’m glad you are all figuring your shit out.” 

 

 “I mean it.” 

 

 “Then what’s stopping you.”

 

 “I’ve gone in too deep, I spend practically every office hours with him and it’s not even like we’re talking about history, he’s this artist, like he paints and draws and does all kinds of amazing work. And, it’s not like he’s hard on the eyes either, it’s like I want to congratulate him on his face.” 

 

 “Then take a chance, figure out your battle strategy and then congratulate him on his face.” 

 

Bucky chuckled, “Thanks for the pep talk.” then sat across from  Natasha and began to text Steve about next week’s office hours.

 

To Steve: [3:30 pm]

_ You have office hours next week? _

 

To Bucky: [3:31 pm]

_ Yep, same time, same place. See you then :) _

-

 

The following Monday came by and everyone handed in their notebooks for marks and were handed the quiz in return.

 

Bucky spent the last week coming up with his ‘battle strategy’ and decided to be bold about it, it wasn’t like him to beat around the bush so why do it when asking Steve out. 

 

He finished his quiz quite quickly, but remained at his seat. He began to doodle along the edges of the page. He couldn’t get how beautiful Steve’s artwork was, beautiful work for a beautiful man Bucky thought. When he took notes in class he’d have his own little sketches, he was a bit hesitant at first to hand in his notebook, but he managed to incorporate it into plan.

 

Steve sat up at the front, making quick work to go through each of these notebooks. Anyone who had more than one page of writing would get a student full marks. 

 

For a moment he realized that he didn’t have to really go through Bucky’s notebook, but for appearances sake went through it anyway. He noticed that one of the pages had a pretty well done sketch of himself, even getting the details of his hair and glasses right. 

 

Bucky did have feelings for him! He closed the notebook quickly and gave him the extra marks. He looked up to the other man to find those grey eyes staring back at him. He gave him a smile as he felt his pulse racing under his skin. 

 

Once he went through the books he had some time, he took out his own sketchbook and began to do his own doodling once he saw Bucky not looking at him. 

 

They kept up the routine of Bucky going to his office. Steve brought in leftover Chinese food for the two of them as a way to thank him for last week. He only mentioned it after the quiz so Bucky could keep focused on the task. 

 

He’d was now keenly aware of the feelings that Bucky had for him, and he knows his own feelings for the other man. But, he wasn’t expecting for it to be brought up so quickly.    
  


 “I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me?” Bucky asked trying to capture a casual tone. 

 

Steve took a forkful of the greasy noodles and sighed, “Bucky, I can’t say yes.”

 

 “But why, we make such a good team, we have fun together, I’ll take you somewhere nice.”  Bucky gave his award winning grin. It made Steve’s knees a little weak, but he had to be firm on this.

 

He didn’t want to Bucky’s academic success riding on the fact that they were together and he didn’t want to lose his job. 

 

He gestured the fork to Bucky, “How about this, you ace the second quiz and the finals and I’ll take you out to dinner.”

 

Bucky leaned a little closer, “You mean it?” 

 

Steve nodded his head, “It’s good to give students a little motivation.” He was totally gone for James Barnes, and honestly if they can make it through the rest of the semester he’ll be okay with being with him. That didn’t discount any teasing. They couldn’t make out on campus, but he could give Bucky a little nudge to do well.

 

And thus began the devilish streak that Bucky would have never suspected this hot blonde of a  history professor to have.

 

-

To Bucky: [11:45 am]

_ Two weeks till finals. You nervous? _

 

To Steve [11:47 am]

_ Nope, just busy. _

 

To Bucky [11:47 am]

_ Can I send you something? _

 

To Steve [11:47 am]

_ Sure _

 

To Bucky [11:50 am]

_ (Photo attachment sent) _

  
  


This had been going on for a few weeks, Bucky was so used to the timid, blushing professor he wasn’t expecting the little devil that was inside of him. It started out with cute little text messages, giving him motivation to do well on his papers, assignments, quizzes and everything. Usually countdowns made him nervous, but they were always attached with a photo, the closer time came, the more suggestive they were.

 

Bucky quickly opened the message to find a photo of Steve, lounging on his couch on his stomach, wearing just his boxers, the shot showed his half smile, bareback and, covered ass.

 

Bucky was so fucked.

 

He never thought he could masturbate or study as hard and as frequently as he did. 

 

He quickly got another photo, this time Steve stood in his underwear, in the full length mirror in his apartment. He can see every muscle on Steve’s body, how good the blonde looked.

 

Bucky remembered when Steve was nervous about sending photos, until Bucky sent some of himself with the text, ‘if we go down, we go down together. I’d rather lose my scholarship then lose out on dating you’, and ever since then it had been nothing but teasing from Steve. 

 

_ To Steve [12:00 pm] _

_ I think I’ve created a monster _

 

_ To Bucky [12:00 pm] _

_ What do you mean? _

 

_ To Steve [12:01 pm]   
I mean that I thought you were some cute professor, I didn’t know you were some kinky fucker _

 

_ To Bucky [12:01 pm] _

__Well, I can’t wait to take you out somewhere nice, to see you again, and a_ s you said, if we go down, we go together. I think that was the last straw.  _

 

_ To Bucky [12:01 pm] _

_ I really like you, and I want you. I Haven’t been with anyone in a long time. _

 

_ To Bucky [12:02 pm] _

_ (Photo attachment Sent)   
I want you, Bucky, and I can’t wait to say that to your face. _

 

The photo wasn’t one in a sexual nature, it was of Steve sitting at his desk, chewing on the edge of a pen with his glasses on, he looked like he was working now. Yet, the photo was still arousing to Bucky as he laid out on his shitty bed, cock hard in his sweatpants. He pulled down the sweatpants and quickly took a picture of his hard cock with the caption, ‘two more weeks until I ruin you with this, then you can tell me how much you love me to my face.’

  
  


To Bucky [12:05 pm]

_ Can’t wait till the final exam, I hope you can ace it ;) _

-

 

The day of the final exam came, end of the semester. Somehow, someway Bucky had been able to pull of doing well not only in Steve’s class, but also in all of his others. Sam joked that he did have a habit of thinking with his cock.

 

He wanted Steve so badly, the teasing and the texts, along with the photos were driving him up the wall, he had two folders on his computer filled with photos that Steve sent him. He was still surprised by how once Steve got into it, he really got into it. 

 

 “Alright, class. I am so thankful for having you this semester and I hope you continue your journey in the humanities or whatever field you are in. I am proud of you and I know you’ll do great on the exam. You’ll have two hours to complete it, starting… Now.” He hit the time for two hours and every began to frantically write on the paper.

Within the first hour a few people had already began to hand in their exams and file out, the look on their faces told them that they had given up, but Bucky wasn’t giving up just yet. He had this, it’s just that getting an A on an exam takes time. 

 

Bucky couldn't help but let his mind wander when he’d occasionally look up at Steve. Last night he sent Bucky a picture of him in a jockstrap and Bucky thought he’d never orgasm again after how hard he finished when he masturbated to that photo.

 

Bucky swallowed hard and scratched at his collar as he circled another multiple choice answer that asked him about the main social movements of the nineteen sixties.

 

He knew he had to focus, but he couldn’t help it. Steve looked so good even with his head buried in his phone. How soft his hair looked, how kissable his lips were, how easily he could wrap his arms around the blonde's waist. He was a dream come true and he could only make it a reality if he aces the exam. But he knew he was getting a treat after he finished the exam, just a little taste of the blonde and that gave him motivation to finish a little faster.

 

He finished in an hour and forty minutes. A grin plastered on his face as he wrote down the last sentence. 

 

Bucky slammed the test down on the front desk loud enough that most of the students looked up. He gave Steve a stern look, he mouthed, “Your office.” Before he went back to his seat to grab his pencil and school ID. He picked up his bag from the front and left to Steve’s office. 

 

Steve felt flustered as he went back to mindlessly examining his papers, Bucky really didn’t mean that right?

 

-

 

When he walked into his office after the exam was finished, he found Bucky in tight red and black briefs and socks. His feet propped up on top of his desk as he gazed down at leatherbound book. He looked up and smiled, “Hello, sir.”

 

 “Bucky, why do you have no clothes on. I thought you were joking.” 

 

 “Nope, I’m here to finally take you.” Bucky said nonchalantly as he turned the page, attention back on the book.

 

 “Bucky, you should probably buy me a drink first.” He gave a slight tease, still surprised by seeing his very attractive student with such little clothes on. He quickly closed the door and locked it. 

 

Bucky reached down, his gaze back on the book, and held up a bottle of wine from the corner store.

 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Are my lines really that predictable.”

 

 “Not really, things like this took me off guard.” Bucky turned the book to face Steve.

 

It was Steve’s sketchbook. 

 

 “You’ve been thinking about me.” Bucky smirked as he dragged a finger across one of the sketches of himself that littered the page. 

 

Steve blushed, it ran down his neck and across his chest, Bucky could only imagine how far it spread. The blonde teacher stammered, “It’s not like…” He sighed, “Yes I have been thinking about you, I’m pretty sure the hundreds of text messages made that clear. But, I’d like to wine and dine with you before I get in your pants.”

 

 “Oh come on, sir, you promised.”

 

 “I promised a date, not sex.” Steve put his belongings down by the floor. 

 

Bucky put the bottle back down on the floor and got up, “You’ve been teasing me for weeks now. We both want it, why not live a little.” He rounded the desk and backed Steve up against it.

 

 “Fine, but I’m in charge.” Steve tried to establish.

 

Bucky ignored him and pressed a filthy kiss against his lips, caging the blonde against the desk. 

 

Steve trembled with desire and from holding back for so long. He tried again as he gazed down at Bucky’s wet lips, “I’m… I’m in charge.”

 

Bucky chuckled and grabbed a hold of Steve’s blue shirt and pulled him into another kiss. Bucky was in charge this afternoon.

 

Steve whimpered and melted, he was immediately ready to give up any chance at dominating the situation. He was putty in Bucky’s strong, calloused, amazing hands. The kind of hands that were an artist’s wet dream and thankfully for Steve he was an artist. 

 

 “Up on the desk, Steve.” Bucky purred. 

 

Steve made quick work of getting things off of the desk so he could lean over it. 

 

Bucky licked his lips at the display of Steve’s ass.How round it looked in this tight dress pants, he had taken a liking to the look of the blonde’s ass, he had seen it enough times clothed or partially clothed to develop a taste for it and wanted to see more. 

 

 “Pants off, baby.” Bucky went to his bag and dug around for the lube and condom he put in there, thank you on health services.

 

Steve groaned at the nickname, it had been a long while since someone called him that with such affection. He made quick work of his belt, tossed it onto his chair, and kept his underwear and dress pants on one ankle. He spread his legs out and looked over his shoulder.

 

 “Shirt too, I want to see how far that blush goes.” Bucky chuckled as he pulled off his underwear. He lubed up his fingers 

 

Steve groaned as he stood up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt before he folded it neatly and placed it on the chair. He bent once again over the desk and wiggled his ass for effect.

 

 “Now you’re just teasing me.” Bucky groaned at the sight before him.

 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Guess you’re not so cocky anymore, maybe I should top.”

 

Bucky chuckled, “Not today, I’ve been having fantasies about this ass for the longest time. It’s just amazing.”

 

Steve blushed and buried his face in his arms.

 

 “There’s that blush.” Bucky smiled, he saw how is trailed all the way down the blonde’s neck and chest, “Wow, it really does go far down.” 

 

Bucky slowly lubed up his fingers before at an equal pace pushed into Steve, he earned himself a muffled groan and the sight of the blonde’s arched back. Like an angel out of a renaissance painting. 

 

 “Ever done this before?”

 

Steve nodded his head, “Just not in here.”

 

 “Well, I’m honoured then to be your first and hopefully your only.” He began to move his fingers quickly, they didn’t have all the time in the world. Even though the university was next to dead, someone could come in.

 

And that turned Bucky on even more.

 

Bucky continued to finger him, slowly opening up his hole until Steve was whining under him. He inserted a third finger which caused the blonde to buck his hips up in the hopes of getting more of the sensation that was crawling all over his body. 

 

 “You’re so tight, I don’t know if I’m going to be able to fit my cock in here. But, I think I might stand a chance considering how well you’re opening up for me.”

 

 “More, more. Please, Buck.” 

 

Bucky added a fourth finger, moving at a quick pace this time, but kept aware if Steve started to show any discomfort. 

 

 “Bucky, fuck you feel so good. I don’t think I’ve ever been fingered like that.” Steve groaned.

 

Bucky chuckled, slowing down his pace just slightly to earn a moan from Steve, “Aw, don’t inflate my ego like that.”

 

Steve opened an eye at Bucky, “I wouldn’t bet on it.” But let out another moan as Bucky picked up his pace once more. Little jolts of pleasure shot up his spine with every thrust of Bucky’s fingers, they were like a work of art. 

 

Steve could paint Bucky like this and never get it right. The passion that Bucky held in his eyes as he continued to finger him, the careful precision as he stretched Steve to accommodate his cock. Don’t get him started on how his cock looked, Steve had seen his fair share of the male form both in school, in the army and being on the internet, but never had he wanted to sketch, paint, examine and showcase how amazing Bucky’s cock looked in art. It sounded cheesy, but his mind was slowly getting dragged into the warm of pleasure. 

 

 “You ready for me, Steve?” Bucky’s voice brought him back as he slowly took out his fingers. 

 

Steve groaned at the sudden loss, “Yeah, come on, fuck.”

 

Bucky chuckled, “Have I ever heard you swear before? I don’t think so.”

 

 “Don’t tease me.” Steve arched his back.

 

 “It’s only fair considering that you teased me.” Bucky gripped onto Steve’s ass and gave it a tight squeeze. He rounded the man to get a good look at his face.

 

 “That was all fun and games, plus we don’t have much time. We really shouldn’t be doing it here.” Deep down Steve wanted to do it in his desk. 

 

Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek, “Don’t worry, I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll feel like time is slowing down.”

 

 “Oh, stop that.” Steve buried his face in his arms in an attempt to hide the darker blush that was growing across his face.

 

 “Words like that get to you.” Bucky smirked.

 

 “Shut up.”

 

Bucky licked his lips at the sight of the blush, it growing darker the longer the two of them spent like this. He slowly stoked his cock as he covered it with lube. 

 

 “You look amazing.” He sighed out as he continued to rub his cock.   
  


 “You tease.” Steve mumbled into his arms.

 

Bucky stopped and got back behind the blonde. He slowly pushed his cock inside of Steve, the tight feeling around his cock made him harder. It was a feeling he had never felt before, he’s been with guys and girls alike, but the situation and the build up had lead up to this and it felt so damn good. 

 

 “We shouldn’t be doing this here.” Steve groaned as he was being pushed up against the desk even more only to be dragged away immediately after, keeping in pace with Bucky’s thrusts. His self preservation was almost gone as he felt himself grow harder at the sensation, at the feeling of Bucky completely dominating him. 

 

 “Yet, we’re here. You’re all nice and bent over and I’m fucking you right into the wood.”

 

Steve responded, “Next time, I top.”

 

Bucky gave Steve a nice swat on the ass, “Alright, baby, whatever you say.” Then gave a hard thrust, his cock nudged against Steve’s prostate.   
  
Steve scrambled to cover his mouth as he let out a sultry moan. It felt so good and sparked this small fire in his stomach, to do something wrong and inappropriate. After spending so much time in the military maybe he needed to something on the wrong side of ethics, not illegal just frowned upon. At least with the semester over he was able to do more of this, except maybe in the comfort of his own bed and not the hard wood of the desk. 

 

 “If you top next time, you’ll still be making those same noises you’re holding back now.” Bucky purred, his voice was hot against Steve’s already burning ears. 

 

 “Shut up.” Steve squeaked out, his voice was a little too high pitched from his liking, thanks to another brush of Bucky’s cock against his sweet spot. 

 

Bucky smirked and began to thrust harder, “You like that?”

 

Steve felt his knees begin to shake as he nodded his head, not confident in his ability to pronounce words. 

 

Bucky dipped his head and began to kiss at Steve’s skin, it felt sweaty against his lips, but it didn’t matter to him. After months of pining over this man, he was finally getting what he wanted, to just have Steve Rogers close to him. 

 

 “You’re so beautiful.” He groaned as he nipped at the skin.

 

 “Shit, Bucky, please.” Steve croaked out. He felt his body tense up as he got closer to orgasming. He didn’t want Bucky to stop, his head felt clouded with lust and a need for the other man. 

 

He never thought he’d ever get this far with him, he was too skittish for a while, but those beautiful eyes, soft hair and shining smile had him weak in the knees, and it wasn’t like this kid was dull. Cracking jokes, flirty gazes and always asked the right questions. After being on his own with Scamp for some time, it was everything Steve needed in a companion, a partner… A boyfriend. 

 

 “You’re amazing, you feel so good.” Bucky groaned.

 

Bucky thrusted, his hands planted against the smooth, pale flesh of Steve’s hips. His eyes casted down to how the blonde’s ass looked as he fucked him harder. The slight jiggle of his ass with every thrust caused an electric feeling to run down his spine. 

 

Fuck, he was perfect. 

 

He picked up the pace, going fast enough that he knew that Steve’s beautiful thighs and hips were going to be bruised tomorrow morning due to how hard he was being pushed up against the hardwood. The desk moved ever so slightly forward with each thrust.

 

Steve began to feel the pleasure washing over him in larger waves, ready to pull him under and make him orgasm. He was surprised by how well Bucky knew how to maneuver him, how to make him feel so good. Maybe Steve was a simple man with simple ways to get off, but his mind wasn’t to that. It was instead focused on the orgasm he was chasing. 

 

 “Buck, Buck.” He groaned out as quiet as he could like a mantra.

 

 “Yeah, baby, I’m here. I’m going to make you feel so good.” Bucky said as he took a tighter hold of Steve’s hips. He loved how smooth the skin felt under his touch, how pale it looked as it was always hidden under tight fitting dress pants. 

 

 “Bucky, I’m gonna, I’m gonna come real soon.” Steve groaned out, his socked toes curled as Bucky’s cock brushed against his sweet spot again. 

 

Bucky grinned, the slight desperation in his voice only encouraged him to fuck Steve hard, making sure to aim for the sweet spot just to give Steve that edge he needed. He could imagine himself doing this more often. To bare witness to how beautiful Steve looked when he let his professionalism down and acted a bit on the risky side. Only he got to strip away the edges of the blonde, beautiful history professor and see the tease that haunted his dreams since the day they first met. 

 

 “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Bucky kissed along the shell of the other man’s ear, he felt how hot and red it was against his lips. How the blush he always fantasized about went as high on his body as it did low. It only added to the undeniable charm that Steve had, even if he never noticed it, “I’ve never seen someone as beautiful as you.”

 

 “No I’m not.” Steve gave a feeble response. 

 

Bucky gave an extremely hard thrust, it caught Steve off guard, “You’re beautiful and don’t forget it.”

 

Steve only responded in a groan, wrapped up in his goal to achieve orgasm. 

 

Steve quickly covered his mouth with his hand, gritted his teeth as he jerked his hips to get him over the edge, to reach his climax. He let out a strained moan as pleasure washed over him and he came all over his stomach and the desk. 

 

He brain felt fried, his cock sensitive and his body was still shaking. Fuck, he was wrecked. 

 

 “That’s it, that’s it, baby. I’m close behind you.” Bucky sighed into Steve’s neck as he continued to thrust his hips. Steve felt so laxed against him, but yet his hole still clenched around him. 

 

Bucky kissed along Steve’s neck, tasting the salt on his sweaty skin. He felt heavenly, better than any fantasy he could ever come up with. With a few more hard thrust of his hips, he lets out a low groan before biting Steve’s neck, leaving a nice red hickey just above where the neck and collarbone meet. 

 

 “Bucky.” 

 

 “Yeah, baby.” 

 

Steve turned his head as much as he could as smiled, his expression looked so blissed out. With his eyes shut and breathing that came out is hard pants along with the mess on his abdomen.

 

 “Oh baby, fuck yeah.” He groaned out as he felt a shiver crawl up his spine and his orgasm caused his head to swirl. 

 

Steve let out a blissed out sigh and mumbled, “Fuck that felt good.” 

 

 “You could say that again.” Bucky responded as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead. 

 

 “I’m keeping you that’s for sure.” Steve chuckled, “I think you’re stuck with me for good.”

 

 “Sounds like a plan.”, Bucky slowly pulled out, feeling the stickiness of the lube and his own cum coat his cock. He was still feeling the after shivers of orgasm. He peeled off the condom and wrapped it in tissues. 

 

Steve panted as he grabs some tissues off the desk, “I never, ever want you to take a class with me again.” He wiped away the cum on his stomach and off the desk. That desk was going to smell like cum for the next semester, even if it doesn’t Steve would still it does. 

 

Bucky looked a bit disappointed, he felt as if his heart had begun to break. Did Steve only want him for this one time? Was all the lead up to this and that was it? 

 

 “I don’t mean it like that.” He reached out for one of the papers on the stack still on the desk. It’s an academic map, he handed it to Bucky, “If you want or do take anymore history courses here’s what you can take.  If you don’t take a class from me you’ll graduate faster and then we won’t have to hide this.” He sat up on the desk, “I don’t want to do that to you.”

 

Bucky broke out into a grin, “I knew you were into me, but that was really bad post-sex talk.”  before he leaned over and pressed another filthy kiss on Steve’s lips which made the blonde moan.

 

 “Sorry about that, but hey, you got me.” Steve smiled finally catching his breath. He reached for his sweater put it back on, “So, how does seven o’clock next Thursday at the McGilligan's pub sound? All the students will be back home by then.”

 

 “Sounds great! So what are you doing for the holidays?”

 

Steve shrugged, “Home with my dog, my folks are long gone by now. What about you?” 

 

Bucky pulled on his red henley and zipped up his hoodie, “Not on the best terms with my family so I’ll be in my dorm.”

 

Steve thought about it for a moment, “When the semester is done and we had our first date, would you want to maybe spend the holidays with me? You don’t have to say yes, I know you have some friends who you’d probably wanting to hang out with.”

 

Bucky shook his head, “Sam’s out in DC to see his parents. Nat is going back to Russia to see her mom, Clint is going with her and we all have bets to see if he’s going to come back alive.” He lightly chuckled, “So I’m pretty much by myself with enough hot ramen and plums.”

 

 “Plums?” Steve chuckled.

 

 “They were at the last farmer’s market in the quad, they taste good okay.” 

 

Steve pulled up his pants and walked over to Bucky, there was a slight limp in his step. He kissed Bucky on the lips and wrapped his arms around his waist, “Well, bring whatever you need, I’ll be taking care of you this holiday season.”

 

 “I like the sound of that.” Bucky smiled, he was a little smug at Steve’s slight limp, knowing that he alone caused that. He snaked a hand down Steve’s back and groped his ass, “Christmas morning there better be a bow around this.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Still snarky.”

 

 “And you’re still so gone for me.”

 

Maybe history wasn’t as dry as Bucky originally thought, especially when he got the bright red “A” a few weeks later and the directions to get to Steve’s apartment.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend [stevestuckyonbucky](http://stevestuckyonbucky.tumblr.com/) for coming up the idea and helping me plan this out, you were a big help! ⊂(´･◡･⊂ )∘˚˳°
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos! If you wanna see more fics like this and suggest ones yourself, my tumblr is [here](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
